White LEDs are often used in mobile telephones, for example as flashlights for a digital camera integrated in the phone resulting in high peak power needs. This is especially the case when they are used to provide an instantaneous flashlight. Furthermore, it is often the case that several such LEDs are provided. When the LEDs are switched on, they draw a large amount of power from the battery provided as the power supply.